


What About Interruptions?

by madwriter223



Series: AllMother Sif, the Series [24]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Allergies, But For Training, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Last Interlude, Some Teeny Violence, battle training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Interlude]<br/>What should she do if he interrupts her when she's doing something? Should she have him wait until she finishes? Or drop what she's doing instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About Interruptions?

Sif blocked the shot of energy with her sword, then answered with a sharp thrust. The training bot danced away, but she gave chase, not letting him put any distance between them. It tried to force her to retreat by firing a series of small daggers at her. Sif dodged most of them, and the ones that hit caused mere flesh wounds.

She swung her sword at the bot's legs, and it jumped to the side to avoid it, just as she'd predicted. It put the bot in the perfect position for Sif to plant a firm kick right in the middle of its chassis. She used enough force to send the bot flying, and it impacted the wall with a hollow sounding crunch.

Sif grinned when the bot didn't crumple to the ground. Friend Tony could indeed build masterful devices.

“Have at thee.” She goaded and fell back into a defensive stance. The bot's hands shimmered and shifted into hammers. She realised those were detachable when the bot flung one at her. Sif ducked to the side, but grasped the handle of the hammer as it was flying past. She allowed the momentum to swing her around a couple of times, then lobbed it back at the bot. The hammer missed by a width of a finger, and the bot rushed at her, its other hammer at the ready.

“Sif?” Loki called, standing in the entrance.

Their weapons clashed and they pushed at each other, neither willing to give. “What is it, Loki?”

“Can I eat this?”

Sif broke their contact and tossed her sword into the air. She threw herself at the bot, tackling him to the floor. She grabbed her sword before it hit the ground and drove it through the bot's shoulder, pinning him to the floor. She wasn't worried about damaging it. It had regenerated the leg she'd sliced off within a few seconds. Even now it was struggling to yank her sword up. But, like Thor's Mjolnir, once she put her sword down, none but her could lift it.

“Stay.” She told the bot, then stood and went over to Loki. “What is that?” She asked, pointing at the plate he held.

“It's an omelet.” Loki lifted it above his head for Sif to take. “Friend Steve made it for me. Can I eat it?”

Sif took a bite, chewing thoughtfully. It was faint, but she could definitely taste a heating spice. “No, you cannot.” She turned to face the training hall. “Friend JARVIS! I wish to pause the training session.”

“As you wish, Madam.” The disembodied voice said from the walls. “Would you mind removing your sword first? I would like to recharge the training bot while you're away.”

“Very well.” She handed the plate back to Loki, then walked back to the downed bot to pull her sword free. It slid out like out of butter, and the hole in the bot's shoulder closed within moments.

“You fight well.” She praised and offered the bot a hand up. It grasped it, and Sif helped it get back on its feet. “I look forward to our next session.”

The bot bowed and went to what Sif assumed was its recharge station. Sif returned to Loki and took him by the hand. “Come along. We must speak with Friend Steve.”

*~*

They found him in the kitchen, washing the dishes. “Friend Steve.” Sif stepped up to him and handed him the plate. “Loki cannot eat this.”

Steve blinked at it, bemused. “He can't?” He took it from her and cocked his head at Loki. “You didn't like it?”

“Loki cannot eat heating spices.” Sif said firmly. “Thor was supposed to explain.”

“Oh, Loki's allergy.” Steve nodded. “Yes, Thor explained before you two arrived and oh my gosh, I added pepper. Loki, did you eat any of this?”

“Worry not, Friend Steve.” Sif put up one hand. “Loki knows not to eat anything without my or Thor's permission.”

“That's a relief.” Steve's shoulders slumped. “I am so sorry about this. We were drawing and he said he was hungry, so I made him an omelet. I always add pepper and I must have just added it automatically, I didn't even think about it. It was just a pinch, though.”

“Any amount is prohibited. Be more careful next time. Please.” Because Thor always preferred them to be polite. He claimed it set a good example for Loki.

“I'll make you another one.” Steve offered, and Sif nodded.

“We shall help, won't we Loki?” She was curious how this Midgard kitchen worked.

“Yes!” Loki grinned and grasped Steve's hand. “We can make more, for Thor, too! Please!”

Sif ruffled his hair with a smile.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
BONUS SCENE _(because it wouldn't leave me alone)_  
Loki froze when a green behemoth landed in front of him. He wasn't scared though, he knew who this was. Thor had told him all about him. “Are you Friend Hulk?” He asked, looking up with a grin.

Hulk leaned down and roared into his face. The roar was so loud that the force of it caused Loki's hair to fly backwards.

When it stopped, Loki coughed and laughed. “I can do that too!”

He shifted his body to match Hulk's muscled frame, then changed his skin color to green. He stood up onto his tip-toes, threw his arms over his head and _roared_! It wasn't as impressive as Hulk's, but it was loud nonetheless.

Hulk blinked at him and chuckled. “Little Puny God.” He murmured, and rubbed the top of Loki's head with one massive finger.

Loki giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is the Last Interlude. We're nearly at the end, guys. ^_^  
> The Epilogue will be up on Sunday the 1st, as scheduled.


End file.
